The Wavis D
The timeline of the Wavis D&D Legend is fairly straightforward. Short Timeline Detailed Timeline Top = Earliest 1603 * Jackurai Sam almost defeats Aku, but gets sent into a magic time portal. 1930s * Events of "Era of Heroes" begins. * Events of "Era of Heroes" ends. * Members of the team start to die or go missing. * Darwick Wavis is trusted by the people of Yarrick to lead their military. 1945 * Adolf Hitler is transported into Endaria by Aku. 1949 * Disco Cosby and Samsung appear on Endaria, then separate. * Disco Cosby takes on a new name - Disco Norm. 1950 * Adolf Hitler begins his training under the Taco Wizard. 1954 * Samsung is taken under Torbjörn's wing. 1957 * Events of "Labyrinth." * Torbjörn dies. * Samsung meets and makes a deal with Jareth. 2015 * The Bad Meme Wizard takes over Kushan. * A machine that can distort people's minds begins production. 2016 * Harambe died and controversy began. * Jackurai Sam appears again. * The machine that can distort people's minds nears its completion. * Disco Norm, Granny McShlong, Rhakim Khan, and Jackurai Sam meet up. * Events of "Era of Communism" begins. ** The Bad Meme Wizard dies, Lord Meme takes over as King. ** Jackurai Sam dies. ** Samsung joins the party. ** Erowynn joins the party. ** Darwick Wavis gets a curse that gives him triple ass cancer. ** Lenny Henry slips into a coma and is set to recover on Dragon Clinical Island. ** Dyson Cavey dies, but gives the party information about who he works for. ** Erowynn dies. ** Artyom reveals that his brother is the one who cursed Wavis. ** Dickless Harem almost killed Aku, but his special arrow was shot away by Abram Blutin. ** Abram kills Artyom. * "The Crisis." ** Lord Meme betrays the party for immortality. ** The machine that can distort people's mind explodes and the world turns communist. ** Samsung kills Disco Norm to avenge Jackurai Sam. ** Abram Blutin dies. ** Jesús Wayne Greyhound creates a shield that protects Yarrick from the communist energy. ** The party read out their speeches at Disco Norm's funeral. * Events of "Era of Communism" ends. * The boy with black hair digs Disco Norm out of his grave and resurrects him. * Rhakim Khan builds his temple in the desert. * Samsung returns to his training under Torbheardt. 2017 * Darwick Wavis is crowned king by democratic vote. 2063 * Events of "Halloween 2017" begins. ** Hannibal and JaCrispy murder Sporticus Vonpoopingstain. ** Sonic Shadowedge dies. ** Nando McBanterlad dies. ** Garreth Pumpkinbreath dies. ** Remorse Does Spook dies. ** Rammit Inmah Ashol Sam dies. *** Sam kills Hannibal Lecter. ** Halloween Daddy dies. ** JaCrispy carries on the murders. * Events of "Halloween 2017" ends. 2065 * Events of "Darwick: Beyond Endaria" begins. ** Hank tells the group that the treasure they seek is on Eroticon 6 2066 * Johnny McShlong, Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler, and The Outsider meet up. * Events of "Era of Nazis" begins. ** Bloseph Blalin is assassinated by the party. ** Tyrantass joins the party. ** The boy with black hair and Disco Norm pick up Rhakim Khan for one last adventure. ** Rhakim Khan dies. ** Disco Norm dies. * Quan, John Lenin, and Malo Kuja meet up. ** "Events of "The Defenders" begins. *** Quan is arrested, and the other members of the team request Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler's help. Gallery Timeline2.PNG|Timeline (25/10/2017) Timeline.PNG|Timeline (24/10/2017)